


In which Pearl discovers sometimes Amethyst is right

by AlexKingOfTheDamned



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Crystal Gems, F/F, Gem Sex, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Identity, Suggestive Themes, Underage Sex Mention, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has been around for a good long while, but in all of her infinite wisdom, there's one thing she never accounted for. </p><p>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Pearl discovers sometimes Amethyst is right

**Author's Note:**

> I include my own headcanons about gem genitals in this fic, so I'm sorry if they don't line up with yours! Nevertheless, this is for the most part porn-with-plot. 
> 
> It will probably be two or three chapters long. First chapter at least does not contain sexual content, though it does mention and briefly discuss sex between minors. (Note: This does not mean I condone or promote underage sex)

  
“Garnet, a little more to the right. No, _my_ right. Perfect!” Pearl nods and checks “decorations” off on her clipboard.

 

Ever since Steven showed them the importance of birthdays, they’ve thrown him a surprise party every year. For his eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth, fourteenth and fifteenth birthdays so far - and today marks the sixteenth. Of course, it’s never a surprise - since it’s on the same day every year - but Steven is always touched, so he always pretends to be.

 

His surprise birthday party is always an event. Pearl always (tries to) bake a cake, Amethyst always organizes some new and unnecessarily complicated game for them to play, Garnet always unfuses at some point in the night so Steven can spend time with Ruby and Sapphire, and Steven always makes up a new story about them all with monsters and bravery and he’s always the hero.

 

Now that Garnet has hung the “HAPPY 16th STEVEN!!!” banner proudly over the far wall, and Amethyst is busy hanging a few targets from the ceiling for who knows what, all that’s left is for Pearl to make the cake. This year she’s determined to get the flour to sugar ratio _right_. Steven is still with Connie for a few hours before he’s due to come home, so there’s just enough time for them to set up the finishing touches and get in their party clothes before Steven arrives.

 

Or at least, that was the plan. Before Pearl jumps at a familiar voice calling“Hey guys!”

 

“Steven!” Pearl gasps, and Garnet quickly moves her hair in front of part of the banner. “You’re not- you’re home early! What are you doing here?!”

 

Steven dumps his cheeseburger backpack on the floor and takes a couple things out - it’s seen some wear and tear over the years and there’s actually a brand new one sitting in a box in the closet ready to be revealed later. “Hey so I know you were uhh,” he gestures around the room. “But can it wait until tomorrow? Connie’s parents are going out of town for a couple days and she invited me to stay at her place.”

 

“Connie?” Pearl looks behind her at where Garnet is still standing stoicly in front of the banner with her arms crossed. “Couldn’t she just come here and celebrate with us?”

 

“Uhh...” Steven rubs the back of his neck. “I kinda... want to stay there with her. I just came to repack my bag with a change of clothes and... a couple other things.”

 

Pearl wrings her hands together with a frown. She knows it was silly to pretend Steven would be genuinely surprised, but to totally reschedule, and on such short notice... “Steven, don’t you think it’s a little... late?” she looks outside, the sun is just starting to go down. “It’ll be dark soon. Maybe you could go over tomorrow?”

 

“I _really_ want to go over tonight,” Steven says as he vaults up the stairs to his lofted bedroom with his backpack in tow. “I’ll be back in the morning and we can do this whole thing then!”

 

Pearl’s mouth draws into a thin frown. She looks over at Garnet for assistance, but she’s still unmoving in front of the banner. She sighs and rubs at her forehead. “Why do you want to go over so badly, Steven?”

 

“It’s, uh... personal,” Steven says, already regretting his choice of words. Pearl has never liked him having secrets. He grabs a single sock hidden in the back of his drawer and stuffs it into the cheese pocket.

 

“Personal?” Pearl squawks. “What’s so personal that you can’t tell us? We’re your family!”

 

“Uhh...” Steven’s face flushes. “You know.... personal.”

 

"Waaaait a sec," interjects a white-furred orangutan hanging from the rafters. It squints hard at Steven and swings down to land at the top of the stairs, morphing back into Amethyst before her feet hit the floor. "Personal? Like…" she raises her eyebrows suggestively, " _Personal?_ " Steven's face turns even redder, and Amethyst hoots. "Aw, that's my boy! Hormones finally kicking in!"

 

“Hormones?” Pearl’s face flushes bright aqua.

 

“Shut up, Amethyst! It’s just a sleepover!” Steven insists, brutalizing his zipper as he yanks it shut and shoves a tee shirt and jeans into another pocket.

 

“It’s okay, Steven,” Garnet speaks up, finally stepping away from the banner since hiding their not-a-surprise surprise is a lost cause at this point. “It’s perfectly normal for your age. You can go over to Connie’s.”

 

Steven grins and yanks his zipper shut. “Thanks Garnet!” he starts to take the stairs in twos.

 

“Garnet!” Pearl clucks, her long hands folded so closely to her face that her nose is sandwiched between them. “You can’t be condoning this!” Garnet stares until Pearl whines and looks away. “Alright, given your situation that was a little foolish of me, but Steven is so young!”

 

“Pearl,” Garnet lays a hand comfortingly on her friend’s shoulder. “He’s old enough.”

 

Pearl gives a distressed whimper as Steven grabs a couple sodas and shoves them into his backpack. “How about instead of approving of this, we try to stomp it into the ground? That sounds like a plan.”

 

"Oh come on, Pearl, don't be a stick in the mud," Amethyst scoffs, following Steven downstairs. "For a human, he's almost sorta an adult now. He's _supposed_ to try this stuff out!" She vaults onto the couch and kicks her feet up on the seat. "Rock on, little buddy. Go get it!" Amethyst raises one fist into the air in a triumphant gesture, her expression of mock seriousness giving way to a wicked grin.

 

“He’s not _supposed_ to do anything!” Pearl shakes her hands out like there’s something gross on them. “It doesn’t have to be normal, especially if we openly demonize it! Plenty of people get along just fine without... abdominal distraction. Garnet, you must know what I mean! You don’t unfuse often, you’re celibate aren’t you?”

 

“I’ve been scissoring in my head for five thousand years,” Garnet deadpans. Pearl turns turquoise.

 

"See? It's totally normal!" Amethyst enthuses without missing a beat, gesturing at Garnet with one hand. "Besides, with all the stuff Steven has to deal with, he _should_ find a way to blow off steam and have a good time. This is better than plants or powders or needle stuff that some humans use."

 

She folds her arms behind her head and closes her eyes with a sigh. "And it's with _Connie_ , they're great together! You can't say you haven't been waiting for this to happen for, like, ever."

 

“Uhh... can I go?” Steven says nervously at the door.

 

“Go ahead, Steven. Have a good time, we’ll see you in the morning,” Garnet says with the hint of a smile, and Steven is already tearing down the stairs towards the beach.

 

Pearl has never been a darker shade of teal. “There are plenty of ways we could be encouraging him to “blow off steam” that don’t involve... _that_. He could live a perfectly normal and fulfilling life without ever giving in to feral mating displays!”

 

Amethyst's face twists into an distasteful scowl. "It's not 'giving in' to anything bad! If he wants to try it, he can!" She rolls her eyes and waves vaguely towards the ceiling to emphasize her point. "It means more to humans than to us anyway, that's how they make more humans! It's important stuff!"

 

“He is absolutely too young for fatherhood!” Pearl wails.

 

“Relax, Pearl,” Garnet soothes. “He packed his sock full of condoms.”

 

Pearl gives a stifled yelp of distress.

 

"He's not being dumb about it or anything!" Amethyst folds her hands back behind her head and closes her eyes with a frown. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway, we should be happy for him. Can you imagine going your whole life without sex? I know I can't.”

 

Pearl’s face flushes, amazingly, darker. “I can!” she says adamantly. “Believe it or not, Amethyst, there are people all over the world who live perfectly happy lives without... sex. They even have a name for them, they’re called asexual! We’re _supposed to be_ asexual as a species! It’s not _my_ fault they gave us genitals!” her voice cracks at the end and Amethyst rolls over to look at her at the same time Garnet turns her attention to the slender gem.

 

“Ohhh,” Pearl trills shamefully and scurries to the kitchen sink to splash cool water on her face.

 

Amethyst's startled gaze shifts from the kitchen to Garnet. "Supposed to be asexual? If we're not supposed to have sex, then why've we got junk?"

 

"Pearl isn't wrong," Garnet says calmly. "Technically speaking, gems don't need to have sex like humans and other animals do to reproduce; and originally, we weren't even able to."

 

Amethyst gapes at her. "Weren't able?" she repeats, stunned. "What-- how could we not?!"

 

Pearl leans over the counter on her hands, water dripping off her flushed nose into the sink. She gives a weary sigh and mops at her face with a dish towel. “Thousands and thousands of years ago, the ones responsible for mining and creating new gems decided to throw a new twist into the mix. They saw humans’... girations, and saw fit to plague us with it as well. Since then it’s been a part of the creation process, but I’m having none of it. And if I’ve survived without it for thousands of years I’m certain Steven could as well. The human race isn’t going to die out if he doesn’t procreate!”

 

Amethyst's eyebrows raise as she peers over the back of the couch. "Ohhhhh, so you…" she trails off and her frown returns, resting her chin in her hands. "Okay, but just because you're not interested in sex doesn't mean Steven can't be either. Let him at least figure that out for himself, we're not in charge of his life."

 

“We technically are!” Pearl protests, flushing even darker. “I’m not talking about... about sex with you!” she turns on her heel and walks briskly towards the gem door to make her escape.

 

“Aw, come on!” Amethyst rolls off the couch and runs after Pearl, grabbing her by the tail of the sash around her waist. “I didn’t mean it was a bad thing, I guess it’s cool or whatever if you’re anti-sexual.”

 

“Asexual,” Pearl corrects bitterly, her cheeks burning hotly as she tugs her sash out of Amethyst’s hand. “And I’m not- I mean- I don’t know- I said I’m not talking about it. It’s not up for discussion!”

 

"Uh, discussion?" Amethyst repeats, taken aback by Pearl's reaction. "Wait, are you or not? How can you be thousands of years old and not know?"

 

“Amethyst,” Garnet says warningly, giving Pearl just enough time to slip away silently through her door. The tallest gem walks over and pats Amethyst’s hair gently. “Don’t push her. Let her cool off if you want to talk to her about it. You know how to follow the tributaries to her room.”

 

Amethyst gives a frown as the door seals back over, putting her hands on her hips. She's not going to let this one lie, and is already forming a plan of action before she can even open her own door. 


End file.
